


You're Beautiful

by captainjohnwatson



Series: Queer short stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Dysphoria, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, POV Second Person, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjohnwatson/pseuds/captainjohnwatson
Summary: When you look at him, you see beauty. When you look at yourself, you see the scars covering your arms and thighs from the time when the razor was the only way to let the pain out.





	

When you look at him, you see beauty. When you look at yourself, you see the scars covering your arms and thighs from the time when the razor was the only way to let the pain out.

When you look at him, you see his ocean blue eyes, full of love and admiration for you. When you look at yourself, you see your too wide hips, your bones shaped to bear children who will never be born.

When you look at him, you see his brilliant smile, his laughter not yet destroyed by the cruelty of life. When you look at yourself, you see the weird bump on your side from a misshapen rib you caused yourself with years of binding, trying to hide everything that wasn’t supposed to be there.

When you look at him, you see bravery, someone willing to stand up for things that matter to him, someone who doesn’t care what others think of him. When you look at yourself, you see the acne scars on your face and the bald spot on your head from pumping your body full of hormones to make it feel like your own.

When you look at him, you see his heart, how much cares for others, how much he loves those around him. When you look at yourself, you see someone who will never be whole.

He wraps his arms around you and tells you you’re beautiful. You’re perfect the way you are. You don’t believe him. Not yet anyway. Maybe one day you will.

**Author's Note:**

> We are doing an art project at this group I'm going to and I decided for my project to write a series of queer short stories. So far I've planned three including this so I'm open for suggestions if you have any! This project is going on for the next couple of weeks but who knows, I might continue writing these for longer too.


End file.
